The Sky is Awake
by Sholenm
Summary: A poetic duet between the thoughts of the two sisters during the course of the movie.


A/N: This is just a poem that I wrote up to describe the emotional tensions between Anna and Elsa.

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of it's characters.

Anna is in regular.  
_Elsa is italicized._

* * *

The sky is awake, so I'm awake.  
Breathing is a quiet thing  
like the echo of the stars scraping  
their existence across the abyss  
of space as the lights sing above me  
and the snow falls around me.  
But wasn't that a dream, the  
ghost of a nightmare?

_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
the panic that is setting in,  
the Fibonacci spirals of ice spreading  
from my exposed nerves.  
A small knock.  
A small voice.  
A large request.  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
your pain. Keep the terror on a tight leash  
don't let the fear eat you alive,  
the nightmare slowly gnawing your bones to dust._

He's perfect in every way.  
There is nothing wrong with him  
with his true love for me.  
We will be together forever  
our marriage a testament to our spoken vows.  
So why, dear sister, why must you hate him?  
What do you know of true love?  
No, I will keep this until you answer me.  
Answer me!

_Panic.  
Panic.  
No, don't panic.  
Don't let them see.  
Don't feel the magic slip  
through your fingertips.  
Terror.  
The monster has been released.  
Conceal._

The chill is deeper than the snow  
falling on the ground.  
It is the breath of the ghost  
the nightmare raising its head  
again to stare me in my frozen eye.  
And it is my fault.  
Gather my horse, gather my courage  
I must fight this winter coming  
onto my kingdom and onto my heart.

_I don't feel cold, either inside or out.  
I feel... free.  
Free of the terror  
free of the panic  
free of the nightmare that I had been chained to.  
Free of Anna's frozen eye and white hair  
the mistakes I made.  
I can let the monster go  
relax.  
Nothing can touch me  
goddess of the frost and wind.  
I am free!_

Sister, sister, listen.  
I am sorry, I didn't know.  
Please stop  
please take back your monster  
your nightmare.  
I'm scared.

_I'm frozen, fragile.  
The smallest sound will shatter me.  
I was never free  
the monster is chained to me.  
I can never be rid of it  
its hate filled eyes pulling me down  
and suffocating me beneath the earth._

A singe shard in the heat of the moment.  
A single wave and the winter grips me tighter.  
I run, a behemoth of snow and ice  
embodying my sisters grief and furry  
chasing me down the mountain.

_They have come for me.  
Come to kill me.  
Conceal.  
Don't let them see.  
Don't feel  
as you pin one to a wall  
and push the other to death.  
Am I a monster?  
Am I THE monster  
the monster that stalks my nightmares  
the thing I am chained to  
the fear I struggle with.  
The cold is slowly seeping into my heart._

All I am is cold. So cold.  
They say that I need true love  
to break the spell.  
A kiss? The kiss.  
I don't remember returning  
only that it was cold.

_Chains.  
These are appropriate for what I am.  
I now know that I am the monster  
the monster I spent my life hiding.  
I deserve death.  
But why does death scare me so much?  
All I  
the monster and the human  
want is to be free.  
Be free._

My love, what are you saying  
what are you implying?  
My brain must be moving slow  
because of the cold.  
Wait  
why are you killing the fire?  
It is so cold, you are going to kill me.  
Stop, please.

...

There is another way.  
There is another person.

...

Wait for me, my true love.  
Wait, so that our love can save us  
from the winter in our kingdom and  
the ice shard in my heart.

_I am desperate  
terror and pain now overflowing my senses.  
This nightmare is raising to a terrifying climax  
all of the monster is screaming as  
cold hard iron is raised against me  
a just sentence.  
Someone screams and the iron sword  
is shattered by an ice hand. _

_..._

_Sister, sister, I have done this to you.  
And yet you saved me  
not just from the sword  
but from the ice in my own heart._

Sister, sister, why are you crying on me?  
What is this warmth filling me despite  
the snow and ice blowing around us?  
You have the key to save your-  
no, our kingdom  
and you are the hero of the story.  
The nightmare has been banished  
to the dark and it cannot touch  
anything that touches love.  
The true love we share for each other.

~Fin~


End file.
